


Boundaries

by marreena



Series: non omnis moriar [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even though this is not a romantic relationship, it is still a relationship, Bull. That means there are two of us and both of us matter. It’s about both of us feeling comfortable together,” she explains with a softer look than before. "Anyway, what are your no-go and go-to kinks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> it's v important to establish boundaries in all relationships and u betcha ariala would want to talk it all out much to bull's possible discomfort

“I think we need to talk.” 

Bull wants to laugh at first, he can think of how many people would lose their shit at that phrase—honestly, his heart speeds up a bit too—he figures that might be rude if this is something serious. However, at the way she casually lays on top of him, scratching at his chest, and casually making bedroom eyes at him made him think that she was being playful as usual. 

“About you’re inability to be quiet?” he jokes and watches as she lights up and laughs at that. 

She purposely scratches him hard at that, “ _No_ , although you might want to speak to Solas about that. He's been asking the same thing.” 

He snorts, “That’s because you purposely ask him the worst questions during even worse times.” 

“He dreams too much, he needs someone to bring him back to reality,” she hums and then looks him in the eye again. “Don’t deflect, we need to set boundaries.” 

He raises his eyebrows at that. He didn’t exactly expect… _that_. “What sort of ones?” 

She rolls her eyes, “Kinks and stuff.” 

He tries to sit up but she stops him with her stare—she’s been Inquisitor for barely a couple months and she already has the overlording stare of authority down perfectly. Although, more than likely she had it perfected years ago. “I like what you like. This is about you, remember?” 

Ariala has also perfected a dead look that can only be attributed to listening to Dorian spill bullshit about Tevinter not being that bad—which she has a lot of experience with considering her friendship with him. “Even though this is not a romantic relationship, it is still a relationship, Bull. That means there are two of us and both of us matter. It’s about both of us feeling comfortable together,” she explains with a softer look than before. 

Bull is a bit ashamed at how he gets distracted by her light eyelashes brushing her cheek—he should not be swooned by eyelash fluttering, but _he_ _is_. She’s pretty, and he feels like a teenager with how much he enjoys just looking at her. His eyes settle on her plump lips that are just a bit too red and swollen that hint at their earlier activities, “Come on, what are your no-go-kinks?” 

He snorts at that and puts his hands behind his head to prop himself up, “Rather not do any sort of blood play. Freaks me out—kinda makes me think about blood magic.” He offers and ignores that he catches the way her shoulders slump. It’s better to ignore that. “You?” 

She thinks for a moment before answering, “No hitting or slapping—and spanking. Maybe a little but not too much or too hard—it all makes me uncomfortable.” 

He nods, a bit intrigued because he’s pretty sure she doesn’t mind being hurt with how into she got with the rope, so it’s not the pain. He will just have to deviate from the usual ways to punish someone for breaking the rules, “I’d rather not choke. Maybe a little bit but not anything serious.” 

“No, uh, no _wastes_ and similar. Yeah.” He wanted to laugh at how she blushed at that but not at the lewd talk she had been saying hours ago, but he just smiled at her because she was opening up and he didn’t want to break the trust or intimacy. 

He nodded then used his horn to scratch at his arm, “Eh, what else? I’d rather not hurt you that much, so if you’re in pain please tell me. I don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable."

Her laugh makes him sit up a bit and she’s rolling her eyes. “Same for you, big guy,” she leans up and presses a kiss onto his chin. For a relationship that’s barely lasted two weeks, she’s more affectionate than he would have ever imagined. “If anything ever makes you uncomfortable. You tell me and I’ll back off no questions asked.” She pauses for a moment, “I might ask a question,” she amends.

“You’re so bad at this,” he teases and she gapes at him, lightly hitting his chest.

She finally draws back from him and stretches, his eyes obviously go to her chest that’s littered with marks from his mouth and hands. With the way she stretches, her chest pops out, and Bull can’t help but reach up to cup them. Her lips quirk up as he squeezes her breasts, “Mm, first time I’ve done… _something_  like this.”

“Kinda obvious,” he teases again, and this time she just laughs. “Kinda curious now, though, what experience do you have?”

“What do you think? You’re the Ben-Hassrath.”

Sometimes, Bull thinks that she forgets about that, that has to be the reason why he’s been allowed to get this close to her—how he got in her bed. It’s something he forgets, he forgets how sharp she is. It’s small but important details that she keeps stashed away and never forgets anything anyone says to her, but she acts aloof and careless as if everything goes over her head. Her sharp eyes are the only thing that betrays her facade. He wants to see her in the middle of the game in Orlais—or even Tevinter—and see her easily navigate any conversation.

He thinks, maybe, he shouldn’t have been sent to observe efforts against the Breach but more so the Inquisitor herself. 

He watches her for a bit and lets his hands drop to her hips; all of her skin is so soft under his rough touch. “Obviously not a blushing virgin, so you’ve had sex. You’re pretty young, so probably nothing too crazy. Let me think… a boyfriend—but not too serious—who you were with. A stable boy that your mother didn’t approve of at all—probably fucked you in the barn. He probably got fired when your mom caught you sucking him off.” 

She wrinkles her nose, “Wrong, so wrong. Well, you did get the first thing right. I’ve had sex plenty of times. I’m the youngest from a noble family so my mother had bigger problems than controlling my teenage libido, but that’s for another discussion. Anyway, I had plenty of time and so did the other noble kids unless they have the Chant of Light up their ass. I did have a long relationship with my _girlfriend_. She was also a noble from Starkhaven. Our families got along quite well so we visited each other quite often. My mother did catch us but she kicked _me_ out. So close.” 

Bull takes a moment to take it all in before looking at Ariala closely. She’s still completely relaxed even though she revealed something he thought should have made her uncomfortable. She rarely speaks of her family and for her to just so freely give information about her life before—it’s interesting. Maybe even strategic. “Did she have that great Starkhaven accent?” 

She groans and leans into his hands where he’s started massaging her hips. “ _Yes_ , ugh, I miss it.” 

  
_“It_ not _her_?” he asks immediately without even thinking. 

The irritation visibly shows on her body as she opens her eyes to glare down at him, “Nothing gets passed you does it?” 

“Ben-Hassrath, remember?” 

“You’re a shit.” He waits and watches her, expecting for something, but she keeps quiet for once. He wants to keep goading her because shit it’s also interesting, but he can see her muscles tensing and even though there’s still a smile on her face, it’s sharp. Her body speaks just as much as she does and Bull loves it.

He just wonders if her body lies as much as she does. 

“Hm, so no threesome with her anytime soon?” he jokes. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she laughs before getting up and swaying a bit. She tries to tie up her hair, but winces and lets her arms drop and turns to give him a dirty look. “Maker’s breath, I feel like I just pushed a baby out, and that was just your _fingers_. I don’t think your dick will ever fit."

“Soon,” he promises and enjoys the flash of lust on her face. “Also, not my fault you’re used to tiny human hands. I mean look at how small your hands are.” To emphasize it, he takes her hand in his own and her hands are barely the size of his palm. He can just imagine how much of a difference it is with his fingers inside of her instead of his own.

Ariala looks at her hands and her eyebrows come together, “My hands are large for a _tiny human_ but I mean, compared to you everything is tiny.” Her frown then deepens, “Even my _tits_  are small compared to yours. It’s not fair,” she mutters and looks away, eyeing the papers on her desk. 

He takes advantage of that and tugs her back into bed. It’s not the most graceful thing the Inquisitor has done and nearly gets her a horn in the eye, but he wrestlers her until she’s lying underneath him. He can see her attention still split so he leans down to bite at her neck. “Your tits are nice. They fit right into my hand,” he murmurs into her neck, letting his lips purposely drag slowly over previous marks. 

“Most of me fits in your hand,” she murmurs coyly and presses her body up against him in a subtle attempt of seduction. It works, she surprisingly runs hot for a human and the feeling of her hot body rubbing against him gets _him_  all hot again. “So Bull, what are your go to kinks?” she whispers against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down with her. 

“I can tell you or I can _show_  you,” he growls and hitches both her legs up on to his hips and _thrusts_. Her head falls back and a small moan escapes her lips, but her body stays glued to his. He grins and follows her movement to hitch her hips up again and align them so he slides right through her folds. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you. I want to fuck you _everywhere_. When we’re out on the field, I just want to find a tree and fuck you into it, leaving your back all ripped up from the bark. Or we’ll leave camp and I’ll fuck you until your voice is raw from screaming and everyone in camp will know and hear. Even the soldier who look up to you so much will go back into their tents and touch themselves to the Inquisitor getting fucked in the woods like a bitch.” 

Constant moans fall from her lips in between the pants, but Ariala is not as far gone as he hoped. “Dirty talk?” she huffs out with a smirk. 

He gapes for a moment, but then continues with even more fevour driving her even farther up the bed. She has to pull her arms away from him to brace herself against the bed frame, so she can also push herself back against him. It makes him smile, most people would just take what he was giving, but Ariala always goes the extra bit to react and move against him to make it feel even better. She wants to give back, and he’ll let her.

  
_Fuck_ , he can’t wait for her to be able to ride him.

“Oh, yeah,” he growls in her ear, and he goes to pull back but she catches his throat in her mouth and _bites_. A low, throaty moan is dragged from him as she soothes over the mark with an almost equally hard kiss. He pulls away and looks at her flushed face. Her blush that is so proper that only sits on the apple of her cheeks and across her nose, and the only other place that has any bit of a flush is on her chest. If it wasn’t so fucking attractive he’d be sad that he can’t get her blushing all over. 

“Yeah?” she replies back cheekily, fluttering her eyelashes back up at him—a trick she probably learned the moment she knew how to walk. He presses his forehead against hers and forces her down against the blanket. She tilts her head just enough so she can kiss him. He’s never been one for kissing, but with Ariala kissing him he can learn to love it with the soft presses of her lips with nips in between. 

He pulls back just a bit to admire Ariala. _Pretty_ , he thinks, _so fucking pretty_.

He pulls back again and lines himself up, and it takes a moment, but her eyes widen and she shakes her head, “Bull…” she murmurs and moves her hands to hook around his neck. She takes a breath in and waits, holding it in. He presses in just a little bit and her fingers flex and dig into his neck. 

It’s hot, so hot as he presses deeper into her. Even though he had previously fucked her earlier with his fingers she’s still so tight. He forces himself to exhale the breath that he’d been holding in and waits for her to adjust and get used to his size—also to just take in how good it feels to finally be in her after thinking— _dreaming_ about it for what seemed like months. 

She clenches around him once to try it out and it forces the air straight out of him. She lets out a shaky laugh—and _fuck_  that causes her to clench even more—as he drops his head to her shoulder to wait it out; her fingers at his neck unclench and slowly work on massaging the mass of muscle there. “You okay Bull?” she asks softly, kissing the top of his head. 

He pulls back to look at her, her lidded eyes with tears pricked in them, her slick lips, and hair that’s all curly and frayed everywhere. He looks to make sure, but there is not a single sign on her face that she does not want him to continue. “I wish you could feel how good you feel,” he moans and shudders as she continues to tease him. 

She reaches up and takes one of his hands that are barely holding him up and pulls it; he lets her take his hand to wherever she wants it. First, he thinks she wants him to rub her clit and she pulls it down her body just barely skating over the heated skin to the hottest part of her. She does let his finger rub the overly swollen nub but their hands press on further to where they’re joined, and she makes him feel how stretched she is—he can barely believe that she isn’t splitting and tearing she’s stretched so taught. There’s new and old fluid covering her that lets his finger easily trace the opening and it quivers under his touch.

A moan is drawn from both of them, and all thoughts have left him as he feels how tightly wrapped around him she is. _Hot_ , he thinks, and thinks it over and over again. Their times together have always been more drawn to her pleasure and about her, but this, _this_  is all about him. Or at least in this moment he can barely think about how this must be for her because he is absolutely overwhelmed by her. Every thought he tries stems back to her wrapped around his dick and her lips curving into a smirk as he huffs out labored breaths. 

“You should try how good you feel inside of me—so full,” her eyes flutter shut with a moan.

She spreads his fingers into a “V” around where their joined and retracts her hand that was still wrapped around his neck to brace herself against the backboard again. “Fuck me,” she says, _commands_. 

He obliges. 

The first thrust out and then back in breaks him.  

The second breaks her.

The third makes _them_. 

The rhythm is set after that and there’s no stopping him from drilling her—even his thoughts that are absorbed in the feeling of being in her and caressed by her and his own fingers feeling how slick they are and the actual pull and tug are being simplified and shadowed into just fucking. Fucking and pleasure is what they are doing and it’s the damn best he’s had in a while—he reserves himself barely from saying _ever_. 

She’s crying out and it is a perfect noise to his ears as it mixes with his own moans. She’s not even trying to keep her eyes open as she throws her head back and arches her back, her nipples just grazing his chest. Her arm is still holding out and letting her rock back against his thrusts. A sheen of sweat is covering her body and making her already golden skin shimmer even more— _pretty_ , he thinks again and fucks into her even harder.

Her hand has moved and is not holding his in place anymore. A small movement that bumps into his wrist and he vaguely recognizes that she is rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. Each moan from her lips are now also matched up with his movement and she’s so close and before he can even realize it, she’s gone ever tighter around him as she comes.

“Don’t stop!” she cries out in between moans as she continues to work herself on his dick, even though she is still fluttering around him and he’s so close himself. Each time she tightens, he feels himself fall even closer to her.

He can barely believe it when she cries out a second time and shakes through her second orgasm that’s barely a minute after her last one. She’s so tight and slick and he loses it this time. With one more thrust, he’s gone. It’s all heat and warmth as he melts down onto her and tries to catch his breath.

Ariala’s breath is labored and he can practically feel her heart fluttering in her chest. Her hands have made their way to back around his neck and hold him cradled against her chest. The soft feeling of her fingers scratching the back of his neck send a shiver down his spine. “You know when you said soon, I didn’t think you meant this,” she murmurs to him.

With a rumbling laugh, he pulls off of her and throws himself to the side causing her to bounce on the bed. The cold air quickly chills both of their bodies and pin pricks form all over his skin.

“You gave me that _look_ ,” he accuses and now she laughs in turn. 

“Oh, I did? What look?” she moves slightly and props herself up on her arm.

“The whole  _‘yeah’_ thing, and you fluttered your eyelashes—yeah, just like that!” he exclaims as she moves closer and closer while giving him that same look. 

She perches herself on his chest even though they’re both still way too hot for that and gives him _that look_. “Yeah, Bull? Like this?” 

“Yeah."

"One more question."

He groans playfully at that. 

"I'm not going to get pregnant, right?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this wasn't suppose to have any smut but it's impossible for me to write ariala without it


End file.
